


Cause & Effect

by Darkkitsune333



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkkitsune333/pseuds/Darkkitsune333
Summary: Charlotte's death affected many, the young woman had managed to wriggle her way into peoples hearts and create unbreakable bonds. Her kind eyes had comforted many, so she when she was gone no one knew what to do. Aksara and Crona seemed to be the most affected by it though, her parents had never thought she would have left. Linel and Falca were devastated when they learned of their daughters death. What exact;y is the cause and affect of this? And how would this affect their future?





	Cause & Effect

The small girl’s pale skin seemed to glow against the black pavement. Her blue eyes wandered to the man in front of her, his bronze eyes seemingly glaring into hers.  
“Charlotte, c’mon,” he said quietly, his pink lips over-forming the words, so she could at least get some understanding of what he was saying. She only tilted her head, as her large white wings spread to full length, ready to fly away, the tips of the feathers, however, seemed to be turning grey. Corona sighed, it was already happening. Charlotte finally started to gain her hearing back and she looked at him.  
“We have to leave,” he said quietly, yanking at her arm.  
“Where are we going?” she protested, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.  
“You know where,” he snapped, twisting her arm behind her back.  
She yelped as she was dragged away. “No...” she whispered, her eyes dilated with fear, her feet trying to push away as she struggled to get away.  
She cried out, a popping and crunching could be heard from her shoulder, as it became dislocated.  
“No, let me go! Please, I won’t do it again, I promise!” she yelled, still attempting to work her way out of his grip.  
Crona sighed as he pulled her into his arms, the only person he’d ever been close to was leaving him. How was he to handle this? He held her as tight as he could without hurting her, tears pricking his eyes as he clenched his teeth. She cried out desperately as she tried to wriggle from his grasp. “I’m so sorry,” He muttered.  
Charlotte died in vain that night, the sword that pierced her skin was only the doing of the murderer, know one would’ve expected who it had been. Her kind eyes desolate of life and staring at the moon in terror when they found her. Aksara stared at her in disbelief and Crona couldn’t even look at her. His eyes stung as he clutched his chest and clawed at his face desperately. He cried out and fell to his knees. Aksara pinched his nose and muttered curses under his breath, not even able to cry at the loss of the girl. Linel held Falca comfortingly, his grey eyes staring at the same moon Charlotte was. 

 

Cause & Effect- The action or words of someone and the consequences in which it has upon the world around them. Take the world around you seriously, don't dare to make a serious mistake that could have a serious consequence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I've been developing for a couple of years, so being able to figure out how to create it and get it out is only my first step, I thank those who have read this and have enjoyed it. I wish to create more stories.


End file.
